Hook-Up
by Alice Strife
Summary: Happens when Doranbolt comes back, Wendy sees him and she just can't resist.


Fuck.

Just... fuck. Darn it, I'm not supposed to be cursing, and technically I'm not doing it out loud, but still... fuck.

This was no time to be having these kind of thoughts, he had just told everyone that Master was in danger! Master could be hurt! Or in danger! Or dead! On death road!

And yet all I could think about was how hot Doranbolt looked right now. It's been a couple of months since we've seen each other, about two, and yet he's changed so dramatically in that short amount of time. His hair was different, he finally cut it after talking about it for so long, and even though I liked his old longer style before, this short and spiky style right now was definitely turning me on right now though. I could really see him right now, actually see his handsome face without having to pull his hair back.

It must have also been something about the shirt he was wearing too, showing all of the muscles on his arms at this very moment. They were large, pulsing, was he flexing right now? I licked my lips watching as he tried to explain to everyone what was happening, biting on the bottom as I felt my desire heat up.

Did he know what he was doing to me?

I shivered and took a step back, trying to look away from him. I had to control myself, now was not the time to be thinking this. I know the only reason I was feeling this way is because we've been parted for so long, if I just take this slow then I'll slowly adjust to having him back and- and- and-

Something intoxicating was filling my nostrils and I took a large inhale, feeling my eyes roll up in the back of my head as I smelled his scent. Oh God.

I was not about to survive.

I started running away, it being my only option other than just jumping Doranbolt right here and now and having my way with him in front of everybody. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't appreciate that, and I wouldn't either once I got down from this high. I needed someplace safe, someplace alone where no one would be at right now.

My home, obviously since I just ditched Charlie behind me. She would be worried, but I'm sure she'd see where I was going and come get me if we were about to go out on a mission. Either her or someone else, they wouldn't leave me behind to save Master.

By the time I was locked up in my apartment I was soaking in sweat and out of breath. I did not smell good in the least right now and if I was going to be hanging around Doranbolt that definitely needed to change.

"Quick shower, maybe that will cool me off, and then I'll head back. Yeah, that sounds good," I told myself heading towards the bathroom.

Along the way I started taking off my clothes, kicking off my shoes, dropping my dress, kicking off my undies, and tossing my bra somewhere before walking into the bathroom. I set the shower at the coldest temperature and jumped right in, squealing as I tried to get used to it. It was working, all that bundle up heat inside me was disappearing, but God was it freaking cold!

I decided to wash my hair since I was already in there, turning the heat on just a little bit as I shampoo, conditioned, then body scrubbed the sweat and dirt that still lingered on me. Finally I felt refresh and better after all of that and turned everything off.

Okay Wendy, you're better, you're better. I got out of the shower and reached for a towel, wrapping it around my body as I started searching for my lotion.

"Where is it?" I mumbled looking through the cabinets.

Wait, didn't I use it last night? It's in my room; I started heading over to my room tying my wet hair up into a ponytail. Exiting the room though, my whole body froze as my eyes caught something that my nose hadn't.

"Here I thought you'd be happy to see me, yet you ran as quickly as you could right after I arrived. Don't you think these are a little bit too sexy?" Doranbolt asked.

He was standing right in the hallway where the bathroom led, leaning against the wall looking all God-like while he held up his hand, my lacy baby blue pair of undies in his hand. I wasn't reacting like I was earlier, must have been because I was still freezing right now since this towel was barely covering me and I was completely naked underneath it.

"What can I say? I really felt like taking a shower." I giggled lightly, it came out forceful though and died out.

Doranbolt lifted an eyebrow and dropped my underwear, leaning off of the wall and taking a step towards me. I smiled, my lips twitching a little bit as I stared into those intoxicating, hypnotizing, gorgeous... oh no, it was happening. My heart slowly started racing in my chest, fire spreading through my body.

Doranbolt continued walking over, stopping right in front. He reached his hand out and grabbed a piece of my soaking wet hair, twirling his finger around it as he pulled it up to his lips.

"Hello Wendy, how have you been without me?"

I couldn't help it anymore. I jumped up and pounced on him, wrapping my arms and legs around him as my lips smashed onto his. He wasn't expecting this at all, which he should have, because we started falling from my sudden weight and he felt onto the floor with me on top of him, devouring his mouth as I tried to taste every inch of him.

Doranbolt started moving his hands, placing them on my towel covered waist and moving them down until he felt my bare skin on my thighs. He slowly started moving them up, rising up the towel higher and higher as his fingers explored and caressed. I moaned out loudly in his mouth and pulled back for some air.

"We probably have about ten minutes, everybody's getting ready to rescue Master and I told Charlie I would come get you instead." Doranbolt told me.

I started nibbling at his neck as my hands moved down to his arms, gripping, squeezing, and feeling all over them, "let's not waste anytime then."

I felt his throat vibrate as he laughed, him suddenly appearing over me and me suddenly landing on my bed. His green eyes were sparkling mysteriously as his grin was teasing.

"Yes ma'm." He said kissing me once again.

My fingers started stumbling to get his shirt off, reaching for the bottom and pulling it up higher and higher. Doranbolt leaned back to take it off his head and threw it back somewhere, my mouth literally dropping and going dry as I stared at his chest.

Thank you God.

How in the world was I able to score a man like him? Oh my, oh my. Doranbolt caught my ogling and flashed me a smirk.

"Like what you see?"

"Yes, God yes," I groaned running my hands all over it.

"Sorry dear, but we don't have enough time for the foreplay. After we save Master though I'm thinking about sticking around once Fairy Tail returns; then we'll have all the time in the world." Doranbolt said untying the knot on my towel.

He opened it wide and I blushed lightly, still nervous when he sees my naked body. Even though we've done this before I still get embarrassed because while he looked like a God, what did I look like in return for him?

Doranbolt always knew what to say though.

"Beautiful."

He kissed my lips and started kissing down my body, mumbling the same word over and over again and really warming me up. His lips made their way down my chest, sucking in a perky nipple causing me to gasp and arch my chest up. My hands went for his hair, that gorgeous hair I ran my fingers through countless times as he did the same with my other nipple, dragging his tongue down my stomach, making me giggle as he licked my belly button, before kissing my waist.

"You're so beautiful Wendy; I'm such a lucky man to have you."

No, I wanted to say. I'm the lucky one, I wanted to tell him, my pants and gasps as I tried to cling to breath were blocking me from saying so though. My eyes lazily opened and I spotted Doranbolt taking off his pants and boxers. He hovered back over me and I wrapped my arms around his chest, holding onto him tightly before he entered me.

He no longer had to go slow and steady, I was used to having him enter me so we both didn't have to suffer that. It had been so long though since we last did this, so when he slammed into me I couldn't help but shout out and crash our lips together to silence my cries.

Doranbolt held onto my waist, drawing small circles as he slowed down and got a steady pace. I pulled away and started panting, fisting his hair and wrapping my legs around him as I tried to meet him.

"More, more, Doranbolt- ah, ah, Doranbolt." I moaned in his ear.

"Wendy," he grunted right back in mine as I felt him enter deeper inside of me, quicker.

My voice started getting louder the faster he started going; pretty soon I was clinging to him like my dear life depended on it as our bodies moved as one. All that could be heard was skin slapping on skin, hair being ruffled around, lips smacking together, and deep, husky pants, moans, and grunts. I bit down on Doranbolt's shoulders as tears filled my eyes, muffling the long scream that should have came out as I climaxed. Doranbolt didn't need to muffle his, he grunted out loudly as I felt his warm juices come out inside of me.

I fell back onto the bed in a heated mess and Doranbolt fell back on top of me, lazily kissing my lips as we tried to caught our breathes.

"I love you Wendy." He mumbled.

"I love you too Doranbolt, and I'd say we have about another five minutes."

He started chuckling as he rolled us back over, giving me a long lick from my neck to my ear making me shiver.

"I always love it when you get all clingy and horny like this; makes being separate for so long worth wild." He said.

"Too much talking, not even thrusting. Hurry up, I'm still hot and bothered by you." I whined.

"Darling twice isn't going to be enough to satisfy you, don't worry though. I'll make sure to take real good care of you once we come back. Real good," he chuckled darkly.

I shivered in anticipation and gave him a seductive grin of my own, "is that a promise?"

* * *

Dammit. Much better. Truth was, I was much better, but still being near him was riling me up. I could control this kind of desire though, I could control myself for now around him. Everybody was waiting outside of Magnolia and it pleased me to see we weren't the last ones there; a few others were missing.

Doranbolt was holding onto my hand tightly as we arrived and that wasn't helping with my current situation. I spotted Charlie over where Happy and Natsu was and planned on making my way over there... alone.

"Doranbolt, let go," I muttered.

He looked down at me with a bright grin; he knew what this was doing to me, but still asked anyways, "why?"

"Because I want to go over there with Natsu, Happy, and Charlie."

"I'll go with you."

"No, I need to stay away from you before I end up jumping you again."

Doranbolt's grin grew brightly; he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "now that would be real hot; do you think I'd be able to resist you if you begged me to fuck you right in front of all of your friends?"

I shivered, my legs turning to jelly as my face heated up. He bit my earlobe to add affect and pulled away, his eyes sparkling as he finally let go of my head.

"Don't plan on escaping Wens, I'm going to be right at your side during this mission," he smirked at me.

God dammit! I was totally going to give in to him the minute the two of us were alone no matter what situation we were in! I hated being sexually frustration, hated, hated, hated it so much. I guess I was just at that age though, that age where being with my mate was all that I wanted to do all day every day.

"I don't think I'd have to beg at all," I told him walking away, looking back at him, "all I'd have to do is cross my legs, grab a hold of you real tight, bat my eyelashes and say in the most desperate and sexy voice you've ever heard before... fuck me Doranbolt," I whispered, batting my eyelashes and shaking my hips.

His eyes widened and turned dark; I noticed his whole body going ridged and strain before I turned back around and finally started heading towards Natsu. Charlie smiled as she flew into my arms, Happy cheering as well while Natsu... Natsu gave me a ghastly look.

"So, you and Doranbolt? I thought your scent had changed when I first saw you, since when?"

I shrugged, "nearly a year now. After everybody separated Doranbolt helped me get to Lamia Scale, we've been going steady since."

He nodded, "that's cool, he's a good guy. Um Wendy, uh, just one thing," Natsu said next walking over to me.

He leaned right into my ear and started whispering, "could you not talk dirty to each other around dragon slayers? I'd rather not imagine that happening to my little sister."

I blushed red and covered my face with my hand, nodding my head once.

"Sorry."

He laughed it off, "no worries. If you ever need some ass kicked though I'm you guy."

How could I have forgotten about the dragon hearing? Ugh, I'm so embarrassed... but hey. Maybe this will be able to help me now! I don't feel hot at all anymore; now every time I feel like jumping Doranbolt I'd just have to imagine Natsu and Gajeel listening and then that thought would be a huge turn off!

… I gulped thickly, or maybe... it would do just the opposite.


End file.
